


it's the pelvic thrust (that really drives you insane)

by jeeno2



Series: Reylo One-Shots [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Lingerie!Ben, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Rocky Horror Picture Show References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2
Summary: Rey’s eyes rake down his body.She can’t help herself.Yes, Ben is her friend. A friend she’s been harboring a crush on for months now, true; but a friend nonetheless. But, fuck —he looks absolutely incredible. Even hotter in black lingerie than she’d imagined.And, if she’s being honest with herself, she’s imagined this a lot.





	it's the pelvic thrust (that really drives you insane)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of the Terrified Arousal Kinktober Collection -- "Lingerie"
> 
> If you haven't heard of the Rocky Horror Picture Show you should google it. Not because it will help you understand this fic (I think it's pretty straightforward on its face) but because the movie is fucking legendary.

Rey gapes at Ben and the clothes he’s wearing.

If the corset, fishnets, and black satin panties he’s somehow squeezed himself into even  _ count  _ as clothes.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” he mutters. His back is to her, and he’s leaning forward so that his face is only a couple inches away from his bathroom mirror. Muttering to himself, he untwists the pink plastic makeup tube he borrowed from her earlier and starts applying black eyeliner to his lids with a clumsy, unpracticed hand. 

As he does it, Rey’s eyes rake down his body. She can’t help it. Yes, Ben is her friend. A friend she’s been harboring a crush on for months now, true; but a friend nonetheless. But,  _ fuck _ —he looks absolutely incredible. Even hotter in black lingerie than she’d imagined; and, if she’s being honest with herself, she’s imagined this a lot. 

Ben’s outfit is stretched so tight across his massive frame everything looks about ten seconds away from bursting at the seams. She can practically hear the fabric of his panties groaning as his ass tenses and flexes inside them. His ass always looks great—thick, but perfectly toned as a result of his time at the gym—but right now, encased in nothing but that shimmery scrap of black satin, it’s like something out of one of Rey’s wildest dreams. 

Her eyes trail lower, down the heavy, corded muscles of Ben’s thighs, until she reaches the three-inch spiked heels on his feet. Where did his even  _ find _ shoes like that in a men’s size twelve? They make his leg muscles flex distractingly as he shifts his weight from foot to foot in front of the mirror. 

In truth, Rey can’t believe she talked him into this either. This is going to be the best  _ Rocky Horror _ ever, and not just because Ben coming dressed like this means she won her bet with Poe. 

She’s not totally sure she’s going to survive the night.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Ben mutters. 

Rey’s eyes snap to his reflection in the mirror. She winces when she sees how badly he’s screwed up his makeup. Rey told him to go light on the eyeliner but it’s obvious he’d had no idea what that meant. Instead of a delicate line at the outside corner of each of his eyes he’s sporting a pair of giant black smudges. 

They make him look even more like a linebacker playing dress-up than he already did.

“Here,” Rey says, stifling a grin. “Let me help you.” She won’t laugh at him. This was her idea—well, hers and Poe’s, really—and she  _ refuses _ to laugh. Ben is the most outwardly masculine person she knows, and while she has no idea why he agreed to this, she knows it’s taking a lot for him to see it through.

He turns sideways to face her. He always towers over her but with him wearing heels Rey’s eyes are at a perfect level with his chest. Rey gulps and clenches her hands into fists at her sides to resist the urge to trace those muscles of his with her fingertips, the way she’s imagined doing hundreds of times.

He shifts—and then Rey’s eyes are drawn downward, helplessly, to the enormous bulge at his crotch.

Her mouth goes dry. 

She’s always suspected Ben Solo was hung like a horse from the lumbering way that he walks. But now Rey can see, firsthand, just how massive he really is. Those little panties hide nothing—not the shape of his dick, nor the very obvious fact that he’s tucking everything he’s got stuffed in them to the right. Riotous tufts of dark pubic hair are plainly visible from the edges of the leg holes, and Rey can’t decide if she’s vicariously embarrassed—or just plain turned on—that engaging in a little pre-game manscaping had apparently never crossed his mind.

Rey has no idea how he managed to cram himself into that thing. But  _ god _ , she is in no position to complain.

He’s glowering down at her. 

“Why the fuck am I doing this?” 

She tears her eyes away from his dick with difficulty. 

“You said you would.”

“Under extreme duress.” Which isn’t true. When Rey invited him a few weeks ago she thought he’d say no. But he’d said yes immediately. She didn’t have to bribe or coerce him at all.

He looks her over and frowns. “Why aren’t you dressed up?” he mutters.

“I am dressed up. I’m Janet.” She takes the eyeliner from him. Their hands touch—briefly; just for a moment—and Rey is suddenly even more intimately aware that Ben is practically naked right now. And that they’re alone in his apartment. 

She bites her lip and makes a show of studying the makeup tube as her face grows hot.

“Who the fuck is Janet?”

She stares at him. “Haven’t you seen  _ Rocky Horror _ ?”

“No.”

“Oh.” He agreed to this not even knowing what this movie  _ was? “ _ Janet’s one of the main characters.” She pauses. “Susan Sarandon played her before she became an insufferable political shill.”

“Oh.” A pause. “I take it Janet doesn’t dress like a weirdo?”

Rey looks down at herself and her plain white dress. No need for Ben to know she skipped the bra tonight so she’d feel a bit more daring. “No. Janet dresses like a regular person from the 1970s. At least, at first. Hey, can you bend down a little?” She makes a vague gesture with the eyeliner. “You’re really tall in those heels.”

Grumbling, Ben complies, inclining his head towards her so she can reach his face. His eyes are downcast, fixed on the linoleum tile of his bathroom floor. Rey licks her thumbs and rubs them gently across his eyelids until the remnants of what he’d tried to do to them are wiped away.

“You look great,” she says, trying not to ogle him too much. “You’re gonna knock everyone dead.”

“You owe me for this,” he mutters. 

His face is so close to hers she can count the freckles across the bridge of his nose. He smells like Axe body spray, cheap makeup, and whatever material his corset’s made of. 

It would take no effort at all to close the short distance between them and kiss that red lipstick right off his face.

She clears her throat.

“I... owe you for this,” she agrees, trying to stay focused and keep her voice steady. “We can decide on payment later.”

They stand there in silence for a long moment after that as Rey finishes doing his face.

* * *

Poe is already waiting for them by the concessions counter when they get to the theater, wearing a black trench coat tied at his waist and god only knows what else beneath it. He’s doing something with his phone, but he shoves it back into his pocket when he sees Ben and Rey approaching.

Ben glares menacingly at Poe. Then his face softens and he turns his full attention back to Rey.

“I’ll get snacks,” he says in a voice meant only for her. “Do you want a coke? Candy, or something?”

“A coke and popcorn would be great, please,” she says.

“Coke and popcorn,” Ben repeats, nodding. “Got it.”

“I want a diet coke!” Poe says loudly, batting his eyelashes. But Ben doesn’t acknowledge that Poe’s said anything at all. He ignores him, and stalks off to the concession counter on remarkably steady feet, all things considered. 

Rey is proud of how well she kept her eyes to herself on the ride over here. But now that Ben’s back is to her she can’t help staring at him—and at the way his massive hips sway a little as he walks away. 

She might be the most lecherous person alive. 

She glances at Poe. He’s staring at Ben, too.

Okay, maybe she’s tied with Poe for that one.

“So,” Poe says, still watching Ben. “Did you win the bet or did I?”

Rey rolls her eyes. “What do you think?”

“I can’t tell. He’s wearing a coat.”

“It’s cold outside. He’ll take it off in a minute.”

Poe scoffs. “A likely story.”

“Look,” Rey says. She turns her back on Ben who, predictably, is starting to attract a lot of attention from the other people in line. “He did it, okay? You can see his heels and fishnets, can’t you? And his eyeliner and lipstick and the rest of it.”

“I bet he chickened out on the corset.”

“He didn’t,” Rey says flatly.

Poe peers at her. “How do you know?”

Rey starts to blush. Even though she knows she doesn’t have anything to be embarrassed about. There’s nothing weird about friends helping each other get ready for a night out. Right? 

And it’s not like there’s anything going on between them anyway.

“I might have... helped him get ready,” she admits.

Poe snickers at that. “Well. I can’t wait to see his outfit for myself.”

Rey is saved from having to say anything else by the arrival of Finn and Rose, cosplaying as the butler and Magenta, respectively. Rose hangs on Finn’s arm, giggling at whatever it is he’s just said. The rosy flush on her cheeks suggests she had a bit to drink before coming here.

Given the insanity that’s about to ensue, that was probably a good idea.

“You’re late,” Poe says. 

Finn shrugs. “Sorry. We got… uh. Tied up.”

Rose giggles at that. Poe clutches at a string of imaginary pearls.

“Here.” Ben rejoins the group a moment later with a large Coke in one hand and a bucket of popcorn in the other. He’s undone his coat, and now it hangs open at his sides, revealing his corset and black panties that leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. 

They ran out of time for Rey to put blush on his cheeks before leaving his apartment, but Ben’s face has gone so pink you wouldn’t have been able to see it even if she had. His eyes are wide. For the first time all night he looks… nervous.

Poe, on the other hand, looks like Christmas has come two months early. 

Rey’s heart flops uncomfortably in her chest.

“Ben...” she begins, reaching for him, suddenly worried this was a bad idea. “You all right.”

He nods.

“People were being… um. A little weird to me in the line. That’s all.” Rey’s stomach twists into a hard little knot. Maybe this really  _ was _ a terrible idea. Maybe she shouldn’t have let Poe goad him into doing this. Ben licks his lips, and rubs at the back of his neck. “I’m starting to think I won’t blend in too well.”

A fierce wave of protectiveness washes over her. Ben Solo, the class gunner, made nervous and vulnerable by a night spent in women’s underwear. The right side of Rey’s mouth quirks up into a half smile. 

“Yeah. You probably won’t,” she concedes. She takes his hand in a gesture she hopes Ben finds reassuring. His palm is warm, and she shivers a little when he winds his thick fingers through hers. “Stay by my side, okay? I’ll keep you safe.”

Ben rolls his eyes at that, but he doesn’t drop her hand. He pulls her into his side, keeping her close. She can feel every strap and every button on his corset pressing into her body. The earnest, trusting look on his face pulls a broad smile from her before she even realizes it’s happened.

“I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to you,” she promises, winking at him.

* * *

The madness is already in full swing by the time they’re in the theater. Poe—who at this point is basically naked, save for a too-tight pair of gold spandex briefs—tugs a squealing Rose and a laughing Finn forward with him until they’re at the front of the crowd.

“I have a better idea,” Rey says to Ben, watching their friends leave. “Let’s stay in the back.” They’ve only been here fifteen minutes, and she’s already lost count of the number of people who’ve pinched Ben’s ass or have made lewd comments in his general direction. To her surprise, he seems to be taking it all more or less in stride. Rey, on the other hand, hasn’t been. She’s been getting progressively angrier, and her grip on his hand is now as tight as a vise.

She has half a mind to suggest they go back to her place and watch a scary movie instead.

“Will it be less crazy here in the back?” Ben asks. Two people dressed like Elton John walk by and make seductive kissing noises at Ben. Rey’s stomach roils, blood boiling with a feeling she can’t bring herself to name.

“Yeah,” she eventually says through clenched teeth, glaring after the Elton Johns. “It should be better back here.”

Rey slides into the back row, tugging Ben by the hand behind her. He goes willingly, his body so close to hers as they move down the aisle he bumps into her twice.

(She refuses to think about how exciting it is, being so close to him when he’s dressed like this. He came here half-naked—because she asked him to. She buries that thought. Tucks it away.) 

* * *

When Rey promised Ben she’d keep him safe she’d forgotten about the water pistols.

They show up much earlier than they’re supposed to. No sooner have Rey and Ben taken their seats than they’re surrounded, a gang of half-naked teenagers armed with Milk Duds and overlarge SuperSoakers yelling bloody murder and spraying everything that moves.

“What the  _ fuck! _ ” Ben yells, while Rey shouts: “ _ Shit!” _

The kids are moving so fast it’s hard to say exactly how many of them there are. Either way, they’re doing an excellent job of hosing everybody down within a fifteen foot radius. After a few seconds of squealing and ineffectively trying to cover herself and Ben with her little purse, Rey is drenched. Water drips off the ends of her hair, and her white dress—

Oh.

Oh  _ no. _

When the teenagers finally move on to the next row, laughing like idiots, Rey finally looks down at herself. And winces at what she sees.

Most of the top half of her dress is now soaking wet and practically see-through, and sticking to her body like it’s made of spandex. Worst of all, because she skipped the bra tonight her small breasts—and her pokey little nipples—are plainly visible through it.

She looks over at Ben, hoping, feverishly, that he hasn’t noticed. 

It’s immediately clear that he has. 

He’s more than noticed. He’s staring openly at her chest, his gaze filled with such an unexpected, blistering intensity it makes her heart race.

Embarrassed and overheated despite how wet she is, Rey reflexively moves to cross her arms in front of her chest. But before she can manage it, Ben grabs one of her wrists in his hand, stopping her.

“What—”

“Rey,” he breathes. He shakes his head reverently. “God. You’re  _ so... _ .”

The movie has finally started. People all around them are shrieking and throwing things at each other and the screen. But Rey barely notices any of it. Ben, her friend, is just…  _ looking _ at her, staring at her like he can’t quite believe she’s real. 

And then, he comes to his senses.

“I’m sorry,” he stammers, the tips of his ears going pink. He drops her wrist. Looks away. “I’m sorry. I just—”

“Do you like what you see, Ben?”

Rey doesn’t know why she says it. Maybe it’s her jangling nerves, or the contagious manic energy from the crowd. Or maybe it’s from the buzz shooting through her bloodstream that comes from knowing that Ben, sitting here with her, half-naked, wants to look at  _ her  _ body, when there are countless other people he could be looking at.

He doesn’t answer her right away. When he does, his voice is a husky whisper. 

“Yes.”

Feeling bold, Rey leans back in her chair to make her small chest stick out a little more. The opening credits are rolling but her eyes are on Ben and his reaction. She covers one of his hands with hers. The feel of his hand, the rasp of his rough knuckles against her palm...

It’s electrifying.

“You can keep looking if you want,” she says boldly, all pretense of shyness gone.

“God,” he says again. His voice has gone deep—even deeper than it usually is—and rough around the edges. “Rey.”

As he continues to stare at her, Rey lets her own eyes wander down his body. She sucks in a breath when she gets to his crotch. Because if he was straining inside his panties earlier, he’s practically bursting out of them now. Rey hasn’t seen many erections up close, and she’s certainly never seen Ben’s. Either way, it’s abundantly clear that he’s at least halfway to hard already. Just from this. His cock is tenting his panties so much right now that if she were to lean just a little bit closer she’d get a clear view of… everything.

It’s only with great difficulty that she eventually tears her eyes from him and watches the screen.

But she can still feel Ben’s eyes on her body as acutely as if he were touching her.

* * *

Time passes. 

Rey doesn’t know how much time. It’s hard to pay attention to things like movies and how long she’s been watching them when she’s in a soaking wet white dress next to an erect, mostly-naked Ben Solo who can’t seem to keep his eyes off her.

When Brad and Janet finally meet the rest of the gang, Rey—in a last-ditch effort to regain both sanity and focus—leans over and whispers in Ben’s ear: “What do you think so far?”

A long pause, while Ben mulls this over.

“I’m enjoying this a lot more than I expected to.” His tone, the  _ look _ he’s giving her, tells Rey he isn’t talking about the movie.

Rey faces the screen again, her face burning, the urge to touch Ben somewhere—anywhere— nearly irresistible.

She sits on her hands instead. And crosses her legs, because now it isn’t just the top of her dress that’s all wet.

* * *

A little later, hands grab at them and drag them into the center aisle.

Ben leans forward and murmurs, “What the fuck is happening  _ now _ ?”

Rey’s about to explain the  _ Time Warp _ to him. But then the song starts playing, a chaotic dance line forms, and she decides there’s no point.

“Just... stand behind me, and do what I do.” Her dress is mostly dry now, but his eyes still keep drifting down to her tits. The look on his face right now could start a forest fire. “Also, grab my ass.” 

That seems to snap him out of whatever fantasy he’d been lost in. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Just do it.”

The song continues, and so does the dancing, all of it just as weird as Rey remembers. When time passes and Ben still isn’t touching her Rey grabs both of his big hands in hers and plants them on either side of her hips.

“Rey,  _ what _ —”

And then the person in front of Rey shoves backwards, right into her. Which, in turn, forces  _ Rey _ backwards until her backside is flush against the front of Ben’s body. And his cock.

Ben hisses, low and strangled, right in her ear.

Rey’s breath hitches.

She tries to focus on the music, and on the stupid dance they’re supposed to be doing—but all she can feel right now is Ben’s erection, hard as a rock and confined in his too-tight underwear, pressed urgently against the small of her back. Rey tries to gyrate clumsily in time with everyone else but Ben doesn’t even bother pretending to participate. He stands rigidly in place behind her, his fingertips flexing and digging harder into her body with every shake of her hips.

This must be agony for him, Rey thinks, as the dance continues. He must be able to feel everything right now. All of her movements. The way her body writhes and moves against his. On wild, crazy impulse, she gyrates her hips more emphatically during the chorus, making sure to grind hard against his stiff cock in the process.

He actually lets out a low groan behind her, and suddenly, Rey has never been more turned on in her life.

All at once, Rey decides how she’s going to repay him for coming to this with her.

Now that she has proof that Ben wants her the way that she wants him, Rey wants to shove him back against the theater seats. She wants to straddle his lap, take that giant cock of his as deep as it will go, and ride him like a fucking horse until they both fall apart.

But they can’t do any of that right now.  _ That _ , unfortunately, will have to wait for later. Right now they’re in a movie theater. They need to be discreet.

The  _ Time Warp  _ continues.

Rey makes her plans. 

* * *

At length, the dancing ends.

“Rey.”

Ben looks absolutely wrecked. He’s breathing hard, and his eyes are wide with fear.

She stares back at him, only dimly aware of the insanity going on around them.

She swallows.

“C’mere.”

She guides him back to their semi-private row of seats in the back of the theater. She places her hands on his chest and gently pushes on him until he’s sitting down.

“I’m going to take care of you,” she murmurs. 

Ben opens his mouth--to say something, possibly--but all that comes out is a quiet whimper. The sound of his desperation sets her blood on fire. 

“It’s going to be okay,” she promises him, her voice starting to shake with anticipation. 

Gently, she slides her hand up his bare leg, reveling in the feel of hard muscle beneath her palm. She hears his breath hitch when she reaches his upper thigh. She squeezes, and then looks at him, searching his face for a sign that he doesn’t want this. But all she sees there is open longing.

She nods a little, and slides her hand up further, until her palm is covering the bulge in his panties. 

His whole body crumples towards hers. He buries his face in her neck, whimpering.

“Rey,” he whines, quietly. “ _ Please _ .” His breath is hot on her neck. She wants to devour him.

“What do you want, Ben?” She puts the hand that isn’t on his cock on the back of his neck and pulls him close. “Tell me.” She gives him a gentle but deliberate squeeze. He shudders in her arms. 

“Please,” he says again, the single word shot through with so much raw need it sends a frisson of pleasure shooting down her spine.

“Okay,” she murmurs, nodding. She’s pretty sure no one in this movie theater is paying attention to them back here—but just in case, she grabs her coat and throws it over his lap. 

And then, she carefully peels down his underwear. She can’t see his erection in the dark but she can feel it when it springs free, bobbing up hard against her palm. His breath has gone ragged against the sensitive skin of her neck and she can feel his chest heaving beside her.

She’s tempted to try touching herself while she does this—she’s pretty desperate to come right now, too—but in the end she decides it’ll be too awkward. 

Later. She’ll make sure he gets her off, later, once they’re finally out of here.

“You look so good tonight, Ben,” she murmurs. “In your little panties. In your lingerie. God. You look fucking incredible.” She begins to stroke him beneath her overcoat, very gently, enjoying the feel of his soft silky skin against her palm. It occurs to her that this would probably go better with lube, but it’s clear Ben doesn’t mind. Every muscle in his body is coiled tight, ready to spring, and he’s burrowing into her like he wants to crawl inside. 

“I wanted to look good for you,” he gasps. She’s still working him slowly, experimentally, taking her time to figure out what he likes. He’s already dribbling a little pre-cum, and she swirls it around his tip, taking vicarious pleasure in the way he whimpers and holds her tighter. “I always... I always want to look good for you.”

Rey’s heart skips a beat. “Is that why you agreed to dress up like this?” She’s pretty sure she knows the answer to that question already. But she wants to hear him say it. She  _ needs _ to hear him say it. She’ll be replaying every moment of this over and over again in her dreams.

When he doesn’t answer her she raises her hand to her lips and licks her palm before bringing it back down to wrap tightly around him. He squeezes his eyes shut tight and digs his fingertips into her arm, pressing so hard into the soft flesh he’s sure to leave bruises.

“Yes,” he hisses. “Yes. That’s… that’s why.”

“Well,” she says. She presses a kiss to his cheek. He whimpers. “You did great, Ben.” 

She can tell he’s already starting to unravel, even though they’ve only just gotten started. She moves her hand more purposefully along his shaft—down, and then back up again, with a little twist when she gets to the top—and he swells impossibly larger against her palm. Poe and the others are doing something stupid in the aisle again but Rey pays them no mind.

“Is this good?” she asks him. Even though she knows the answer.

Ben’s only response is to slide down a little in his seat to give her easier access to his cock, and then to begin thrusting up into her grip as she works him. He pistons his hips slowly at first, but it isn’t long before he’s fucking up into her hand with mindless abandon, matching her movements thrust for thrust. Soon his cock is slamming into her fist with so much force anyone looking over at them would know exactly what they were doing under her coat. His eyes are wide, unseeing, glassed over, his whole body primed and tense, desperate for release.

He’s getting closer. She can feel it. She  _ needs _ this just as badly as he does. His breathing is getting shallower, and his eyes are rolling back inside his head, his hands curling into claws on her upper arm.

“ _ Shh _ ,” she tells him. She puts a finger from her free hand to his lips. “People will see, Ben. People will know what we’re doing. You need to keep still, baby.”

“Rey—” he cries out suddenly, looking terrified. His cock swells, his balls pulling up tight against his body. “Oh, oh  _ god—” _

On instinct, Rey ducks under the coat covering his lap and takes his straining cock between her lips. He falls apart two seconds later, his cock twitching and pulsing in her mouth as a spurt of hot white cum coats her tongue. Rey has never felt more powerful in her life than she does in this moment: with Ben Solo, half-naked in the backseat of a movie theater, coming apart at the seams down her throat.

When she slips out from beneath her jacket a few moments later, she looks at him, taking in the dazed, worshipful look in his eyes.

“Are you ready to get dressed again?” she asks him, nodding meaningfully at his crotch. He’s still half-hard, and Rey’s pretty sure it won’t take much to coax him back into a full erection. But first, they need to get out of here.

He chuckles, and then carefully tucks himself back into his panties.

“I won’t be able to get  _ dressed again _ until I’m home,” he says. He shakes his head, still dazed. “I… don’t know what happens next.”

Rey swallows. “Do you mean… do you mean in the movie?”

“The movie?” He shakes his head. “Rey, I don’t give two shits about what happens in this stupid movie.”

She grins at him, then presses a kiss to one corner of his mouth. She comes back with the taste of cheap lipstick on her tongue. Their first kiss. “Maybe we can figure it out together.”

They end up ditching their friends before the closing credits roll. 

Ben figures out how it ends on the way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter at [jeenonamit](https://twitter.com/jeenonamit/)!  
Or on tumblr, also at [jeenonamit](https://jeenonamit.tumblr.com/).


End file.
